A prior art search directed toward the subject matter of this application was conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and revealed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,852,863; 2,207,128; 3,452,387; 3,518,719; and 4,030,161.
In U S. Pat. No. 3,452,387 issued on July 1, 1969, to T. Jerila et al., there is disclosed a closing device for hingedly mounted doors which includes a mounting bracket having a pair of sideplates with aligned ends, a cam member journaled between the sideplate ends, and a cam follower mounted between the sideplate ends and being radially movable relative to the cam member. A slidable tie bracket is retained between the sideplates means of a pin-slot connector arrangement and mounts the cam follower which is resiliently urged towards and rolls over a peripheral cam surface of the cam member by means of a coil compression spring. The cam member is symmetrical and has a door closed depression, a diametrically opposed door stop projection, and intermediate door opening surfaces defined therebetween. The mounting bracket is connected to the door and the cam member is connected to a cabinet by means of a coaxially received pin.
However, none of the prior art patents discloses a safety feature wherein a set of spring pre-load clips is provided so as to prevent full decompression of the coil spring in the event of a housing failure. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved door closure mechanism for use upon a door of a cabinet which includes a set of pre-load clips so as to prevent full decompression of a coil spring in the event of a housing failure. The present invention therefore represents an improvement over the above-described '387 patent.